


Stars

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Infinity War, Star Gazing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Bruce had always loved the stars.Thorbruce Week Day Five





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I actually quite enjoy this one myself.
> 
> Hope you do, too!

Bruce had always loved the stars, unfortunately he didn’t really get to see them in New York.

New York was too chaotic, too frenetic for him, even though he didn’t necessarily hate it, he didn’t really fit in.

The starts in the sky were outshined by the lights of the city, and the stars of Broadway.

No one could even try to care about the sky when the city around them was so overwhelming.

But Bruce cared, he loved to look at the sky at night, it brought him closer to the fantasy of being normal, which he desperately craved.

In Calcutta, the sky was as shiny as the streets in New York, but unlike the latter, the _real_ stars shined this time.

Bruce knew in his heart that that life was pretty much gone and it was never coming back.

As Bruce sat inside the quinjet he thought of how he missed that life.  
Scary, dangerous, but fulfilling; he was helping people.

He missed being helpful.

He knew deep down that he couldn’t possibly help anyone if he didn’t help himself first.

Professor Hulk, as Tony had called him, had been a stepping point but he needed to do something else, too.

xxx

Bruce was flying to Norway, more specifically, New Asgard.

After months of scary thoughts and indecision he had finally jumped to the conclusion that he needed to do this.

_No matter what._

It wasn’t the right time, but could it have ever been the right time?

He had lost his brother and half of his kingdom.  
What if he was going to make it all worse?

_No, I have to do this._

xxx

Bruce always loved the stars, and surprisingly Norway had one of the starriest nights he had ever seen.

Nothing as good as Calcutta, nothing could ever beat India, but still.

Bruce admired the starts as he travelled to see a certain blondie.

A blondie who had stolen his heart.

It was quite late, Bruce wondered if he had to spend the night outside, if he was even there.

The scientist had not received a response in months and after worrying, he had started developing certain unpleasant theories.

_What if he’s dead?_  
_What if he’s mad?_  
_What if he’s gone?_  
_What if he has found someone else?_

Bruce kept, figuratively, beating his head against the wall.

At that point, there was no reason to keep thinking of those scenarios, no more theories for the day.

He was going to find out soon, what had happened to Thor.

xxx

Bruce tentatively knocked on what appeared to be his door.

The tension in his body started acting up and he felt his blood boiling and heartbeat rising.

Someone opened the door.

Thor had changed so much in just a year that he had not seen him in person.

He had gotten a belly, probably from drinking beer at every hour, Bruce guessed at the smell of the place; a long beard and his long hair back.

“Hi Banner! It’s so good to see you, come in!”

Bruce carefully entered the room, trying not to break anything.

The place was a mess and Bruce couldn’t have possibly let Thor to be in any mess.

It only lasted a couple seconds, the friendly façade, the plastic smile on Thor’s face.

“Thor, what’s wrong?”

He tried to pull it off, but he failed.

Thor jumped in between Bruce’s arms and started bawling his eyes out.

Bruce had seen him like this only once, and it broke his heart, like nothing ever could have.

Thor told him how much he had missed everyone, especially him; how much he didn’t like being a king; how much he hated and still blamed himself for what had happened with Thanos.

Bruce spent the night comforting him, caressing his back and telling him it was going to be okay, no matter what.

Thor was in a rough spot and it reminded Bruce of how the Asgardian had saved his life, saved him from Sakaar, brought him home and never asked anything in return.

He had even apologized for being a jerk during the whole Ragnarok mission, but how could Bruce possibly have been mad? 

Thor confessed all of his roughest emotions and it pained Bruce to see him in such pain.

He couldn’t bring his brother back, his father or his mother or half of Asgard back.

So he did the only thing that he was capable of doing in that moment: holding him.

Bruce hugged him and kept him as his greatest possession.

Thor was not his possession, but he was, indeed, the greatest friend he had.

Bruce loved him. He loved him with that passion that burns you from the inside out, the passion that tortures you and kills you mentally.

But now, Bruce though, it wasn’t the time.

_Not yet._

xxx

The next morning Bruce found Thor on top of him, sleeping with his head on his chest, softly snoring in a what seemed a peaceful sleep.

Bruce did not dare to wake him up, so he just stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the closeness to his loved one.

Thor woke up shortly after, cutely rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

They quickly parted and prepared themselves for the day.

An hour later they were having breakfast, which Bruce carefully cooked after having cleaned up the place, much to Thor’s gratefulness but also sense of guilt.

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

“You’re welcome.” Bruce accompanied his reply with a sweet smile.

“Why are you here?”

“To check if you were still alive.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I won’t be much of an inconvenience.” Bruce’s words didn’t hide any bad feelings or maliciousness, they were sincere.

Thor’s eyes shot up from his plate.  
“Don’t leave!”, he breathed out, “...please.”

That was all Bruce needed to hear.

xxx

Bruce had always loved the stars, and thankfully New Asgard had beautiful starry nights, because he was sure he wasn’t leaving soon and he was going to gaze at them in the arms of his loved one, who appeared to love them just as much.


End file.
